When The Cannon Sounds
by universalgrandma
Summary: AU one-shot where Rue and Katniss never became friends before the Games. Rue was aware of her imminent death upon being reaped, but she promised herself that she would try.


A young girl sentenced to die. That's how Rue saw it. That's how everyone saw it. Rue never wanted to let herself die, though. She knew it was worth trying. She knew that she had advantages that the other tributes didn't have. She was quick. She was a good climber. She knew her way with plants. But Rue was also aware of what she would have to face. Strong boys and girls with big muscles and empty souls would be lining up to fight in the hellhole aptly named The Arena. Being a small girl, she had little to no chance of surviving an encounter with the careers. So she would run. As fast as she could and as far as she could, Rue ran. She clutched a bag in her small palms and felt hope wash over her. She had a chance. After a few days in utter solitude, Rue awoke to the sounds of birds singing. And not just any birds. Mockingjays.

Rue held out her hand for the birds to perch on. And sure enough, one of them fluttered down to her and rested in her palm. Rue always felt particularly in tune with nature. She especially loved mockingjays. She remembered being jealous over another tribute's mockingjay pin that she kept as her token. How strange. It felt like years since she allowed herself to feel that way, even tough it was only a few days ago. Jealousy seemed like such a foreign emotion. In the Arena there was no need for it. And with the appearance of the mockingjays today, Rue felt another obscure feeling.

Happiness.

"Can you sing?" Rue asked the bird on her hand. The other birds were singing other melodies and harmonized with the sounds of the forest. The river. The wind. Rue waited for the birds to cease their songs. Soon enough, the birds allowed silence to fall, making only the subtle flaps of their wings present. Then Rue began to whistle. It was a simple four note tune. The bird repeated it perfectly.

Rue giggled. She whistled again. The mockingjay sung back. Then it sang without prompt. Over and over, the same four note tune. Other birds joined in. Soon a small chorus of mockingjays glided on the forest mist and sung a new song. The song of a little girl from District Eleven. Eventually, the bird on Rue's hand joined its species and continued the harmony. And in that moment, Rue felt at ease. She wasn't in the Arena. She wasn't home. She was in heaven. Her worries were gone. For just this second, she was flying with them. Rue looked up and saw through the leaves that the cerulean blue birds were swirling above her. They saw her as a friend. Rue smiled.

Her short black braids danced along the breeze as she raised her hands up higher. She smelt the flowers of the forest flow through the cool morning air and the dew still waiting on the grass. All around her was peace. The mockingjays quickly stopped their melodious music, as footsteps grew nearer.

Rue's eyes darted towards the source. It was the boy that hailed from District One. The boy who was so skilled with a spear in training that it did not shock her to see him with one in the Arena. His eyes met her's, and for a brief second, neither of them moved. A battle was to unfold soon enough. One that would be watched by the mockingjays and the people of Panem. The boy clutched his weapon and made the first move.

He dashed over the dry leaves and jabbed at Rue with his spear, to which she sidestepped and narrowly missed. The boy swiped at her with the spear, catching her off guard and knocking her down. It seemed too easy. He sent the spearhead for her jugular. Rue rolled her body away from the lethal blow. On her feet again, Rue attempted to run. She circled around the boy in an attempt to flee, but when his spear hit the dirt in front of her feet, she couldn't help but trip. Her face hit the wet grass and ground with a thud. The boy removed his spear from the ground and kicked Rue onto her back. She tried not to look at him directly. Maybe he'd spare her.

"Look at me." He commanded. Rue kept darting her gaze from him. "I said look at me." On those last words he pressed the spearhead into the soft skin of Rue's neck. Rue did as he said. He laughed at her fright. He was truly a sick child, but it was not his fault. When you are born and raised in a wicked society, you too will turn wicked or defect and be cast aside. Rue had made a blunder. She let her guard down. She was not strong enough. She was not afraid, though. She was ready to die. The only thing Rue was scared about was her family's reaction. To watch a young girl die would be a sad thing. To watch your own daughter die would be unimaginable pain.

"You've done great, little one." The boy said calmly. "Thanks for playing." As those last words floated from his lips, Rue felt the cold metal dig into her stomach. She could feel the skin tear and rip and could do nothing but scream.

"Please..." Rue begged breathlessly. She didn't want to look at the wound, but could fell the Career tribute pull his violent tool from her abdomen. Blood oozed from her and made her feel even worse. She attempted to plead again, but it was of no use. The boy admired his bloody spear and his upcoming kill. Rue watched as he smirked at her, turned on his heel and disappeared into the trees.

It would be over soon. Rue knew death was on its way and it would be more painful to move so she lied still. Her limbs felt weak. Her eyelids grew heavy. All she could see was the circling mockingjays overhead. If she was to do one last thing, it was going to be something that made her feel happy. She whistled the four not tune. The birds did not hear. She whistled again, but she was too quiet. Taking in a deep breath, she repeated the notes one last time. The birds had heard her at last. They sung like before and waltzed on the forest gales as Rue counted the seconds away. Her eyes had become so heavy, she closed them, knowing death was pulling her down. In her final moments, Rue congratulated herself. She made farther than she ever imagined she could've. And that made her feel good. But when the cannon sounds, she was forced to wonder if the mockingjays would sing her to sleep.

There was a boom in the distance.


End file.
